


Getting Her to Relax

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [35]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Height Differences, Het, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Magic, Married Couple, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Bombrush sees that his wife is tense and decides to help her unwind.





	Getting Her to Relax

Soundwave had been looking at these documents all day. There had been murmurs about an assassination attempt being planned on the king’s life, so she had sent out her spies to track down the source of these whispering. As usual, they had gained a lot of valuable information on various nobles throughout the kingdom recently and an assassination plan was being uncovered.

It was easy to figure out who was behind this plan, but she had to sort out through all the evidence brought back by her spies. It wasn’t hard, most tedious, and she was growing frustrated and tense from having to look through everything. Not to mention in order to pick up and sort through everything, she had to solidify herself, which drained her of her energy.

She sighed, allowing herself to become transparent again. Had she known it would have taken this long, she would have brought her enchanted ring Bombrush had given her. Then she wouldn’t have to exude her own magic to help her stay in a corporeal form… She really didn’t think this through enough this morning.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped away from her desk to move over to the window. It was already so late… Perhaps it would have been better for her to just retire to her chambers tonight. Spend some time with her children before they went to bed. She didn’t want them thinking that she had no time for them anymore; they were still her beloved children.

Just as she turned to head out of the study, the door opened. Unsurprisingly, it was Bombrush. Even more unsurprisingly, he was wearing that stupid grin on his face.

She frowned. “What is it now, Bombrush?”

He chuckled before closing the door behind him. “I just came to check up on how you were doing. You’ve been cooped up in here all day.”

“I’m just about done for the day,” she said, turning away from him. She didn’t notice him lock the door behind him. “It’s already late and I should see how my children are.”

“I actually just checked on them. Laserbeak already went to sleep, but Ravage is still up. The twins are out and about, per usual.”

She groaned, shaking her head. She told them both to not go wandering out at night. While she was concerned about their safety, she was more worried about them causing trouble for the citadel staff. They were notorious troublemakers, no matter how much she scolded them. She was just thankful they never attempted any pranks against the king or his inner circle.

“I should go find them.”

“Perhaps we can look for them together later,” he said, slowly coming closer to her. “But I’m sure they’ll return home soon. In the meantime…”

Soundwave had little time to react when his hands touched her shoulders. She gasped, a small jolt going through her, as she realized she was now in her corporeal form again. The banshee looked over her shoulder, eyes narrowing at the ogre who just stood there with that stupid smile on his face.

“Bombrush…” she growled, turning to face him.

He smiled, holding up his hands to show he had sundust on them. A dust that could turn spirits corporeal for a while without hurting or disorienting them. Bombrush loved to use it on her, usually by surprise, especially if he wanted to hug or kiss her… sometimes more, if he felt like it. Which was almost all the time.

She held her glare. “What are you planning?”

His arms snaked around his waist, leaning down to start planning soft kisses to her neck. Her hands came up to grip his shoulders, but she wasn’t pushing at him. “I saw that you looked a little tense,” he purred. “I thought I could help out.”

She rolled her eyes, though a small shiver went through her as he reached a sensitive spot on her neck. Admittedly, he was helping her relax. His embraces were always warm and gentle, especially when his hands would move across her back. Despite being a spirit, she could still get tense and stiff from time to time. Bombrush’s touches would generally help ease her mind and form.

Bombrush chuckled when she leaned into his chest. His lips moved to her hair, kissing the top of her head. Gently, he lifted her up so he could place her on her desk. Normally she would have demanded to know what he was doing, but it was just easier for him to kiss her this way, considering their height difference. And just as he sat her down, he leaned down to press their lips together. She sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Soundwave becoming more and more relaxed. His hands gently caressed her back and hips, his tongue slipping inside her mouth to dance sensually with hers… Her husband knew just where to touch to make her unwind.

Though she started to feel his hands travel closer to her front. She didn’t have to be a genius to figure out what he was trying to do.

“B-Bombrush,” she murmured as she broke the kiss. But he didn’t stop, his lips just planting kisses all across her face and jawline. “W-wait...h-hold on a moment-!”

Her request cut short as Bombrush snagged her hips. She gasped as she found herself being pushed down onto her desk, scattering papers and items onto the floor. She tried to sit back up, but only managed a surprised and loud moan as her husband’s giant hands grasped her breasts.

She cursed how sensitive her breasts were, the curse of motherhood she suspected, but it was worse when Bombrush abuses her weakness for his gain. Rendered unable to move, Bombrush chuckled at her coming apart so easily. She was already moaning and gasping for air as he did as he pleased with her. Soundwave could feel her cheeks reddening. She was losing control...

“B-Bomb...ru-ush…” she gasped, shivering and jolting as he tightened his grip, rolling and toying with her erect nipples through the fabric. “E-Enough-!”

He suddenly yanked down the top of her dress. Soundwave had little time to react when his lips descending upon her breasts, latching onto and suckling at her nipples. She arched her back, throwing her hand over her mouth as a surprised scream escaped her. While her screams were deadly, little surprise shouts and yelps and screams that came out of her involuntarily were not; that didn’t mean they weren’t loud or couldn’t render someone stunned or even unconscious.

She didn’t want to hurt Bombrush by accident. And she also definitely did not want someone to hear her and come into the room.

Bombrush chuckled, pulling back his lips and kneading her breasts with his bare hands. “Soundwave, don’t cover up your cries; you know I like hearing them.”

She glared at him, keeping her hand pressed firmly against her mouth.

“No one’s coming here,” he assured her, kissing her hand. “Most people are retiring for the night and the door’s locked. You can let out your voice.”   
  
“Th-That isn’t the issue…!” she hissed, arching her back when one of his hands dropped down to her thighs, pushing open her legs and bringing them to wrap around his waist. “Bombrush, you stupid-!”

He merely chuckled. He slowly moved his head down her body, planting soft kisses where his lips could reach. Soundwave tried to push his head away, but he was too strong for her; not to mention her pushes were weak with her hands trembling in anticipation. She flinched when his hands pushed up the skirt of her dress, his lips kissing her naked bare thighs.

“You normally wear tights,” he purred, glancing up at her now damp undergarments. “My, my, Soundwave - were you anticipating this?”

“Not everyone’s a pervert like – wait-!”

Soundwave jumped up when she found him pulling down her undergarments. Sitting up right, she tried to push him away, face red. He was a hundred percent serious. Primus, what was with him and his affinity to have sex with her outside of their bedroom?! Why couldn’t he just wait until they got back to their private chambers?!

Just as he slipped her panties off, tossing them to the side, Bombrush moved to kneel down in front of her. She tried to kick him, but he caught her leg and merely threw it over his shoulder. She gasped as he did the same with the other one, pressing his face close against her now naked pussy.

“Bombrush-!”

“Looks delicious,” he chuckled. Before she could protest or try to fight back again, his tongue pushed deep into her cunt.

Her hands dropped to his head, clawing into his hair as she moaned. Damn it, damn it, damn it! This stupid perverted ogre! Primus, why was he like this? Always in the mood and always ready to do what he pleased with her? It didn’t help that he was good at it too… She would never say it out loud, knowing it would inflate the ogre’s already oversized ego, but Bombrush was a master at foreplay and sex.

He knew just where to touch to make anyone come undone. And considering how often he “studied” her body, he knew exactly what made her hot and bothered and wet. With just a few touches and licks, he could turn her into putty. It was mortifying, but all she could do was moan and gasp and plead.

Just like she was now. Being fucked by his tongue, she was hunched over with soft moans escaping her lips every other second. Her hands clawed into his hair in an attempt to steady herself as his tongue glided and pressed against her insides. They clenched and shivered around his tongue, his chuckles sending soft vibrations through her pussy.

He pulled back to suckle at her clit, drawing a sharp cry from his wife, her legs flailing as pleasure shot up her spine.

Bombrush chuckled, looking up to see her red face. “Enjoying yourself?”

“G-Go to hell…”

“After I bring you to heaven first, hmmm?”

“You-! OH!” she gasped when he dove back to her pussy. She panted hard, blush increasing, as his tongue stabbed and danced across heightened nerves. Her cries were getting louder as her insides clenched harder and more frequently around his tongue. She was close… and Bombrush knew it too.

His hands tightened on her thighs as he brought her even closer to his face. She shivered when his hands grabbed her ass to hold her still, keeping her trapped with his tongue expertly fucking her shaking cunt. The knot inside of her stomach was getting tighter and tighter as her moans got more out of control. She was forced to remove one of her hands from his hair to clamp over her mouth, her cries getting louder.

And when he pulled out his tongue to suckle on her clit again, it was enough to make her scream hard into her hand. Her entire body tensed up as her nerves were set aflame. Her thighs clenched around the ogre’s head, who merely chuckled as he swallowed up her squirting juices. Damn it, he loved doing this to her and completely taking control… She would have been angrier if she wasn’t in the middle of an orgasm.

He soon pulled back just as her orgasm started to die down. Her hand fell from her mouth, leaving to her pant hard and whimper as she tried to regain her balance. Bombrush licked his lips as he moved to stand up, helping her steady herself. She leaned into his chest, grasping his tunic tightly as she collected her bearing.

Lips pressed against the top of her head, followed by a soft chuckle. “That was quite an orgasm… Perhaps I went a little overboard.”

She managed to glare up at him, eyes narrowed and looking like she was ready to punch him.

Before she could push away from him, she gasped as he pulled her right against his chest. Her legs were spread open to allow his waist to slip in between them, his hands holding her hips tightly. Then she felt it – hard and thick and hot pressing right against her soaked pussy. Primus, he couldn’t have been serious! When did he even pull it out?!

Soundwave hissed as his cock rubbed up against her. Her hands came up to push at his shoulders, which only made her husband chuckle as he leaned down to plant soft kisses up her jaw line. It sent shivers down her spine, causing her to whimper as his cock teased her entrance. She could feel him slowly pushing forward, the tip catching the opening…

“Bombrush-!”

“Just once here,” he assured her. “And then we can return to our chambers to continue afterwards, all right?”

“That’s not the-AAAH!”

Her husband suddenly pushed forward, filling her up in one thrust. Her nails clawed into his tunic, throwing back her head as pleasure shot through her. No matter how many times they had sex, the first round was always a shock to the system. He was just so stupidly big, even for an ogre… And her body loved it.

Bombrush groaned as her insides clenched around him. She was so tight and hot… and completely soaked. He looked to Soundwave to see her face wrapped in ecstasy, though her eyes were still narrowed at him. She looked so embarrassed and cute, face red and panting softly. He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

“Y-You bastard…” she managed to choke up, whimpering when she felt him adjust inside of her.

“Do you really want me to stop?” he purred, kissing up and down her jaw line. His hands rubbed over her hips in an attempt to calm down her shakes. “Just say the word and I’ll pull out…”

She knew what he meant. Even though Bombrush could be incredibly forceful and pushy sometimes, he did listen to her when she was serious. If she really didn’t want this, he would know; she would have fought him off or told it to him straight. Then he would have stopped and left her alone. Or at least not have done anything more than a kiss. But they both knew she wanted this as much as he did, as embarrassing at that was to admit.

So, in order to shut him up, she roughly grabbed his face and pressed their lips together. The ogre chuckled, but obediently kissed back. His hips started bucking back and forth into her, diving deep into her pussy. All Soundwave could do was grip his shirt tightly, feeling the pleasure shoot up her back. He was hot and hard and huge inside of her that it was making her lose herself.

And he knew just how to move inside of her too. Bucking up hard, rubbing his cock over that one bundle of nerves that her go crazy… And his kisses only amplified the pleasure, with his tongue leaving no part of her mouth untouched, happily swallowing up her cries. She hated how easily he could destroy her composure and make her hot like this. Until she met him, no one could ever break her like this.

He broke the kiss first, moving to his lips to her ear as she tried to keep her moans in. “You’re so tight, Soundwave, so hot and wet~ You’re going to cum soon, aren’t you?”

Soundwave buried her face into his shoulder, moaning hard against her shirt as his cock started pistoning out of her faster. She was ready to cum. Primus, she could feel herself close to cumming… and her husband wasn’t far behind him. His grip was tighter, his voice was lower, and his thrusts were more erratic. He wanted to cum just as badly as she did.

But she knew he wouldn’t let himself cum until she did. He wanted to see her orgasm, to lose complete control and cum all over his cock. And she knew it would happen. Her moans were getting louder, her insides were shaking, her pussy was tightening up… And Bombrush just continued thrusting into her like an animal!

“C-Cumming-!” she choked out.

It just took one more thrust over that one bundle of her nerves to send her over the edge. Her hands dug into his tunic, clawing into the fabric and threatening to rip it. She pressed her face into his shoulder, biting down hard in order to keep herself from screaming. She didn’t want to hurt him by accident, even if she was in the middle of an orgasm.

Bombrush winced, but with her insides clenching and shaking around him, it was enough to throw him over the edge too. Pressing deep within her spasming pussy, he flooded her womb with his seed. A muffled cry escaped his wife’s lips, her entire body convulsing and jerking against him. Even though he couldn’t see her face, he was happy to see that, despite her earlier protests, she ended up feel good from this.

Soundwave’s body went lax just as he emptied the last of his load. Her nails released his shirt, slumping against him before weakly looking up at him. The ogre panted too, but there was a small satisfied smirk on his face.

“You don’t need to look so happy,” she grumbled.

“I can’t help it – I always enjoy doing this with you.”

The banshee rolled her eyes, giving a small grunt when he pulled out of her. She pushed away from him, moving off the desk to fix herself up. She merely fixed up her dress to cover her breasts and lowers again. Continuing to give him a free show would only entice him to be even more annoying.

She knew he was staring at her while he redressed, but she ignored him. She wanted to go back to her spirit form, but it seemed the sundust was still in effect… It would probably last for a while, which is what Bombrush wanted. If she returned to her spirit form, they couldn’t do it. And her husband’s sex drive was ridiculous, so this was obviously only the first round of the night.

She looked around the floor for her discarded undergarments. Her brows furrowed when she couldn’t see them though. Damn it, where the hell were they?

“Looking for something, Soundwave?”

The smugness in his voice made her grumble. Turning to glare at him, she wasn’t at all surprised to see him holding them in his hand, dangling off his finger.

“Bombrush…”

He chuckled, moving to put them in his back pocket. “Don’t worry, I’ll hold onto them for you.”

She groaned. Moving forward, she hoped to get around them and take them from him. Seriously, to think this idiot was older than her… He was such a child. And he wondered why his only son couldn’t stand him.

Just as she stepped in front of him though, his arms came around her again. She gasped when she was suddenly lifted up into a bridal hold, held securely against her smirking husband. It caught her so off guard that she was left stunned and open, allowing him to press their lips together in a quick kiss.

And when he pulled back, he nuzzled against her cheek. “Let’s go back to our chambers now, hmm?”

There was no point in arguing. Her husband was still horny, and the only way he would settle down was if she spread her legs for him again. Which she wasn’t against, considering how good he made her feel. It was just irritating and embarrassing to know that he would make a mess of her for the rest of the night and tease her for it.

At least she could take comfort in the fact that this side of her would never be known to anyone else. As much as she complained, Bombrush respected her as much as he loved her. He never shared any intimate details with anyone and would even get angry on her behalf if he heard anyone disrespecting her. She did find that side of him endearing… though she would never tell him that. She didn’t need to inflate his ego any more than it already was.

So, grumbling a little, she leaned into his chest and allowed him to carry her out of the room. Hopefully they didn’t run into anyone on the way to their chambers.


End file.
